


strange obsession (for my automatic weapon) [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!Prompto, Banter, Desperate Arousal, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn Without Plot, also is there such a thing as porn withouth plot but with backstory, but it's cute?, competancy is sexy, competent!prompto, confident Prompto, desperate noct, even if it's not loaded, noctis has a competency kink, pwpbwb?, safe but don't do this with a gun, toppy prompto, unless bantering is considered plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “I like the way you touch them,” Noctis mumbles.“Lamps?”“Prompto,” Noctis says, making a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh. “The guns.” He puts a hand over his face. “I like the way you handle them. Okay?”"Huh,” says Prompto, and then, “huh.”(In which Noctis has a thing for Prompto handling his guns. He hopes Prompto doesn't notice.Prompto notices. And he is into it. )





	strange obsession (for my automatic weapon) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strange obsession (for my automatic weapon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344772) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> Fic Chosen by: Arkadyevna  
> Recorded by: SomethingIncorporeal  
> Edited by: RsCreighton  
> Cover Art by: Opalsong

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/%5bFFXV%5d%20Automatic%20Weapon.mp3) | 1:02:17 | 57.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
